Whenever I'm Near You One Direction Fan Fiction
by lovethatlasts
Summary: The name's Abbie. Abbie Tomlinson. I'm 14 years young. You may recognise my surname. Yes, I'm Louis Tomlinson's little sister. He is the best big brother anybody could wish for. I like his best friend, Harry. Who knows what will happen? Sorry about the very long wait for the next chapter, sort of gave up with it but going to continue. Will update very soon, thankyou guys!
1. Chapter 1

When Lou auditioned for The X Factor, I couldn't be more ecstatic! When he got through to bootcamp, I believed in him 100 percent. He had the most beautiful voice. We used to sing on the karaoke machine back in Doncaster at the weekend. In fact, we would spend all weekend together, bonding. So when he was put into a group, which they later named 'One Direction' I was over the moon. But I missed my brother. We had spent every day of our lives together. For me, a day without him isn't a day worth having. Okay, maybe this is getting a tad too sympathetic! After all, we do fight like cat and dog! We argue a lot, but we come out better because of it. The Band was made up of Lou, and 4 other boys. Harry Styles, Niall Horan, Zayn Malik and Liam Payne. They placed 3rd in the TV Show, and are now one of the biggest boy bands in the world…

I curled my hair, changed into a lilac lace dress, and threw some make-up on. You could say I was insecure, I guess I am. I hate the way I look. When people look at Lou, they presume I am good looking as well. Not that I think Louis is good looking, that would be gross! I'm not super skinny, I'm far from it. Yeah, I'm self-conscious, but I don't think I've ever met one teenage girl who isn't. That's just what were like, but as my Mum says, 'There will always be somebody prettier, there will always be somebody smarter, there will always be somebody thinner, but they will never be you!' Wise words, Mummy!

"ABS!" She called up the stairs. "The Boys are here!"

"COMING!" I shouted back down.

I was so excited, the Boys were finally visiting. I had met them several times before, but that was in London. It was their first time in Doncaster, and first impressions are everything! I'd spent all day making the house presentable. Lou will say, "It's only me and a few mates", but they're more than that, right?

So, my Mum thinks I like Harry! Okay, he's gorgeous, but I'm only 14, and like I said, I'm not the best looking girl going. Plus, he's Lou's best friend, and we all know he likes the older ladies! The odds of me even standing a chance with him are minute. I looked in the mirror, I wasn't happy with what I saw, but it was the best I was going to get. You could say I was nervous, I think it's more anxiousness. I walked down stairs and into the kitchen, Lou was stood there with the biggest grin on his smug face. I ran up to him and gave him the biggest tommo hug ever, I felt safe. I could always count on Lou to protect me.

"It's hard to believe, but I've missed you a lot, Abbie!" He said in a rather happy tone. I hit him on the arm.

"How very dare you!" I exclaimed. We looked at eachother and started laughing!

I heard a sweet voice from behind me.

"What's all the commotion?" He said.

"Oh, it's only my smelly sister!" Lou replied. I gestured at him with my hands, and he looked at me, seemingly offended. I shook my head, laughing, and turned around to see who the voice belonged to. It was Liam. Liam is like my 2nd brother. He's so caring and gentle. His girlfriend Danielle is a very lucky girl! I'm very jealous, she's so beautiful! But I guess I'm lucky! After all, I do have 5 gorgeous boys to protect me through everything. And Directioners would give a lot to even meet these boys. Yes, I am lucky, I'm very lucky.

"Liam!" I shouted, and leaped into his arms. He seemed startled, but he wrapped his arms around me, not saying a word. I was hoping that it meant he had nothing to say to me, which is a good thing, I think?

"Are the other Boys here?" I asked him, excitedly.

"Yes they're in the Living room" he answered. I gave him a massive grin, then turned around and walked towards the Living room, where I could hear Harry, Niall and Zayn chatting.

"Oh, and Abs?" He said. I turned around.

"Yes Liam?" I replied.

"I've missed you tons."

"Aw babe, I've missed you so much, you'd never know." I winked at him. He just smiled and walked over to Lou. I turned the corner, I was so happy in that moment. I walked in to find the others sat on the sofa. They turned round and individually greeted me. First, Niall.

"Hey Buddie, how you been?" He greeted me with a hug. "Lou's missed you so much, no matter what he tries to tell you, don't believe him. He was so excited when he found out he was going to see you again!" I laughed.

"I knew he'd missed me really Nialler!" We chuckled. Zayn stood up to hug me.

"Vas Appenin'?" Zayn literally shouted into my ear, before grabbing me and giving me a hug. "You okay babe?" He said sweetly.

"I'm better now I've seen you guys!" I said. They all awed. I had noticed Lou and Liam had taken a seat on the cream, leather sofa, both eating Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream. God, they loved that stuff! And Liam was using his fork, as usual, due to his spoon phobia. I turned to Harry, who looked amazaynly hot!

"Abbie!" He shouted. He ran towards me and squeezed me so tightly. It gave me goosebumps. He made my heart skip a beat. But nothing could EVER happen, never.

"Missed you Haz." I said. I was so happy to see them, all of them. He sat back down and looked down towards his knee, as if to say, "Hop on!" I didn't know if that's what he meant and didn't want to embarrass myself, so I simply looked away, ignoring the gesture.

"Get on then!" He said. I knew I would embarrass myself whichever option I took, so I didn't really care, even if I had just humiliated myself in front of Harry Styles. I was nervous to sit on his knee; I might break his legs or something. Either way it was romantic, and I wasn't giving up an opportunity like this. I hopped onto his legs, and to my surprise, he made no screeches of pain. I wanted to bond with Harry. I wanted to get closer to him, before they leave for America in a couple of weeks' time. I can do it, can't I? I glanced upwards, to see his tender smile. His dimples were adorable, and made me weak at the knees. I wonder how he feels about me?


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the smell of bacon. I wonder who's cooking at this time? I thought. Then it dawned on me.

"What time is it?" I groaned. I checked my mobile. 10.30 am. "OH MY GOD I'M 2 HOURS LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I shouted. Then Harry walked in. I blushed.

He smiled when he saw me. "Good morning to you too!" He said. His eyes were so… perfect. I was in a trance. I hadn't spoken. He must think I'm such a dork. I smiled.

Eventually, I managed to find the words to say. "I'm late for school!"

"It's an inspection day, so no school! It was Lou's idea to turn your alarm off and let you sleep for a little longer. Now, do you want me to bring breakfast to you, or are you coming downstairs?" Harry responded. He was in such a good mood, and I was off school! Could this day get any better? And it's not even started!

"I'll come downstairs" I replied with a grin on my face.

Oh yes, school. In the past, school was my worst nightmare. I used to be bullied quite a lot. I was hard, but with Lou and Mum we got through it. Not to mention my friend, Samantha. She was so kind to me. Without her, I never would have coped. She used to be my only friend. She still pretty much is. She is the best friend anyone could wish for.

So, as you could imagine, as soon as the Boys became famous, I became extremely popular. Even the bullies wanted to be friends with me. But I'm not somebody who wants to be popular, or even be liked. I know who my true friends are.

So, pretty much every day of school I'm followed everywhere. I can't even pay a visit to the girls' toilet without a herd of Directioners following me. Some aren't even Directioners, they just know that my Brother's called Louis, and he's in One Direction, and they want to be my friend. It's annoying. I never thought my Brothers' fame would lead to my fame.

I also have a close American friend, Hannah. She's super cool! And so pretty. She's an exchange student and came to live with me for a couple of months. We had such a great time. She taught me a lot. Including, how to play the guitar. I'm always playing now! We used to sing together, so fun. She taught me a lot about America too. And I made her try lots of English food – she loved it! I was so sad when she had to leave, but she told me I can visit her whenever I want, so that's a bonus! When the Boys go to America in a few weeks, I will give them a present to take to her house. I miss having her around. So does Sammie.

I walked down the stairs to see Lou stood in the kitchen with a frying pan in his hand, and a Chef's hat on. I looked at him and shook my head.

"What are you doing Lou?" I said laughing.

"Making breakfast, what does it look like?" He responded.

"But you've never cooked before, ever!"

"What are you talking about Abs? I'm the top chef in Doncaster." He answered. I shook my head.

"What about that time when you burnt an egg?" I asked.

"That wasn't me!" He replied. "Oh, sorry, I'm confusing you with my other brother." We laughed.

"Looking nice, Abbie, going anywhere special?" I heard a voice from behind me. It was Harry.

"No, nowhere. I might go out though; I don't have anyone to go out with."

"Well, why don't we all go out?" Harry suggested.

"Can't" Louis said. "Taking Eleanor to the cinema. She wants to see Titanic in 3D." He said rolling his eyes. Me and Harry looked at each other and laughed.

"Well what about Niall, Zayn and Liam?" I asked.

"They've gone shopping for some presents or something." Lou said.

"So, it's just me and you" Harry said. I was nervous, yet thrilled at the same time.

"Sure, I'll just grab my coat" I said

"Okay" Harry Replied.

"WHAT?" Lou shouted. "I've made bacon!"

Me and Harry laughed. "Quick, before he forces food down our throats, RUN!" Harry shouted.

I laughed and he picked me up and ran out the door.

"You're so funny" I said.

"Well…" He answered.

We jumped in Harry's car. I looked back and could see Louis waving his spatula around. Why he was using a spatula to cook bacon, is beyond me. But this is Louis remember. His mouth was moving, he was obviously shouting something. Probably along the lines of, "Get back here and eat this bacon right now you two!" I just smiled sarcastically and waved. He didn't seem impressed.

"I was actually hungry; we could have eaten that bacon!" I nudged Harry.

"So am I! But that's not as fun as winding Lou up, is it?" He said.

"That's true!" I said.

I couldn't believe I was actually spending quality time with Harry. But as much as I would like to, I could never tell him how I felt.

"So where are we going?" Harry asked.

"Completely up to you Harry!" I said.

"What about Nando's?" Harry suggested.

"Sure!" I said. We sure love Nando's. Especially Niall. But saying that, Niall loves most food. That's something we have in common!

"Okay!" He said. "So Abbie, how's school? You don't still get-"

"No." I cut him off. "I don't get bullied anymore. The complete opposite actually. I'm little miss popular. Thanks to Louis. How do you know about that anyway?"

"Lou told me" He said. "It must get irritating, all of them girls following you around."

"Yeah, it does. But I'm used to it now. It must be irritating for you as well?" I said.

"Yeah, it is. But I'm used to it now." He mimicked me.

"Don't try that cheek with me young man." I said in a stern voice.

"Sorry Mum." He pouted.

We both laughed. He was so adorable.

"So, Abs, do you have a boyfriend?" Harry said.

I blushed crimson red. "No" I answered. Well let's just say, it turned really awkward from that moment.

"That's a shame. Well, it's not really." He said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Well, that means you're free." He said.

Did he really say that to me? I was so shocked, I forgot to speak.

"I love this song." Harry said, and turned the volume up on the radio.

I don't think he did. I think he was just saying that to fill the silence, because he didn't even sing to the chorus. Did he really mean what he said? I really hope so.


End file.
